Parabatai
by merick
Summary: I just got to wondering just now Magnus Bane was able to save Alec, so I took the boys out to let them speak to me. I hope you enjoy this little fantasy of the way I think it could have happened.


I have only finished the first book of the series, so I don't know if the how's and why's of Magnus saving Alec are ever disclosed, but I did feel like it should be addressed, and hence, a little work of fun. Thank you for taking your time to take a chance on a new fandom excursion for me.

Merick

Parabatai

The pain had stopped; it was funny that way, pain, scorching at first as the Greater Demon's venom ate through his flesh, then, as the nerves died off, the pain followed leaving Alec with an odd state of nothingness. Except for the feeling of dampness on his skin, was it blood, Plasma, something leaking from the wounds he knew were there. Or perhaps they were tears? His or Isabelle's, he knew she had been there when the blow had been struck, knew that she was with him in the infirmary where his body lay, at least he presumed that was where he had been taken. He did not dare to hope that the tears could belong to Jace. He was dying, he knew that. No one took a direct hit from a Greater Demon and lived, certainly not a young Shadow hunter, barely scared from the runes of battle. No, he was going to die. And really, he had no regrets, well, few regrets. It was odd, he thought to himself, how incredibly insightful his mind had become now that it was unshackled from the pain in his body, and really from most everything. Death would honorable; he had killed a Greater Demon in defense of his Parabatai. That was what Clary had told him, when he was still conscious, when he could still feel the pain, he had clung to those words even as the white hot tears in his flesh sought to consume him. He had saved Jace's life, and even if it meant his was forfeit Alec knew it was not in vain. His name, his status as Parabatai would be spoken of in eternity, even as his mortal remains were entombed into the walls of the City of Bones. It was an enviable death for any Shadow hunter. He had given Jace everything that he could. Everything except the truth. Alec would never have the chance to tell Jace that he loved him. And perhaps that mind reasoned, (now freed from pain), that that was for the best. Jace would go on, would see him as hero, as his Parabatai, true to his oath until the end, as was right and proper. Nothing would taint that image of Alec in Jace's mind. If he could have smiled then, Alec would have.

He would regret leaving Isabelle behind; she would take his death very hard. She would blame herself. She would weep and scream, and let the misery consume her for a good amount of time. Jace wouldn't cry, he would hurt for a while, but he wouldn't show it to anyone, not even Clary. Perhaps that would be worse, Isabelle would morn, Jace would stew, internalize it all, set himself upon dangerous tasks to distract himself from the pain. Assuming that Alec actually meant that much to him. He hoped he did.

Clary, yes, Clary was another reason he could never be honest with Jace. He loved her, she loved him, and it was obvious to everyone but the two principle players. Perhaps that would be his last wish, that on his death, whatever stood between those two would fall, as he had fallen, and that they could see the truth in each other. For they did deserve that truth, that comfort, that partner to their souls.

"Ah, what a kind thought."

"What?" Alec didn't immediately recognize the voice he heard in his head, but he knew enough, even in his unconscious state, to know that it wasn't his. Unless of course he had completely lost his mind, which wasn't beyond the realm of possibilities he thought. It was quite an experience, dying.

"You aren't going to die." The same voice said again. "Not if I have anything to do with it. Now, Blue eyes, wake up for me."

There was a sensation of pressure on his chest.

"Come on Blue eyes. I know the pain frightens you, but you must open yourself to it. Ride the wave of it and emerge beyond."

The voice was strong; it required an answer. Alec began to release his hold on the tremulous reality of his subconscious, and the pain began to throb against his marrow. He felt his muscles tighten, his back arch against the pain as it took hold of him in flame again.

"Fight boy, come to the pain, confront it! See the light beyond the darkness, come to me!"

He thought he might have screamed, it felt as if he had, his throat was raw, his eyes pinched shut tightly, but streaming with tears. In truth though, he knew that the only thing to have escaped his parched lips was a feeble moan, for suddenly the voice came back with more urgency.

"Open your eyes and look at me!"

Alec forced his lids to flicker, to let in the light of the room, though the shadow of the face over him did disguise it. Amber, cat eyes stared down at him, an exotic face of softened angles, and spiked black hair topping them both without incongruity.

"Bane?" Alec whispered, letting his eyes fall shut again.

"Indeed. You are conscious, that's good. We shall continue."

The pressure on his chest abated briefly. Warmth replaced it, and with that, some measure of relief. Alec was able to open his eyes once again, and this time, stare longer at the man who hovered over him. Magnus' gaze was flitting between Alec's chest and his face, lips pressed seriously together as he surveyed what Alec assumed was the necrotic wound on his chest, but then softening into a gentle smile as their eyes met.

"Better, Blue eyes?"

Alec nodded slowly.

"Good. The poison is gone from your skin; we only need now remove it from your blood and breath. Do you mind if I smoke?" His eyebrows lifted, and lips curled into a little smirk, eyes brightening. He did not wait for an answer, but brought a green rolled packet to his lips, and a match to the free end. He drew on it slowly, reverently as he pulled the flame into the bundle, wisps of smoke curling from it. His eyes flickered.

Alec watched the thin clouds rise, fragrant like herbs, tinted with a chartreuse color. They way it moved was hypnotizing, as was Magnus' face, even as the smoke swirled about it, filling the small space they inhabited, but not the whole room oddly enough, Alec noted.

"Now, to claim it from your chest." The High Warlock leaned down, exceptionally close to Alec's face, so close in fact that Alec could no longer focus on the particular details of Magnus' eyes, or hair, or lips. Eyes closing, Alec waited for what was to come; and what it was came in the form of a powerful kiss, one that parted his lips and pulled the very breath from his lungs, so much so that Alec began to feel the clutch of asphyxiation as it lingered. Just when he thought he would need to push Magnus away to save his own life the Warlock pulled up. Alec watched, even as he refilled his own lungs, the man exhale into the room, a fog of blackened ash and embers; and he wondered if that was the manifestation of the Greater Demon's poison.

Transfixed, Alec continued to watch as with a deep drag of the cheroot Magnus pulled a lungful of smoke into his chest, and with a closed mouth grin he brought his face back to Alec's. This time though, Alec was prepared, or he thought he was, he parted his lips to receive the man, and took in a gently exhaled breath of the herbal smoke, soothing him from the inside. His whole body began to warm, frozen fingertips and toes came back to life, and Alec was finally able to relax into the mattress beneath him.

"Very good Blue eyes." Magnus whispered before he brought another lungful to Alec's lips, lingering a little longer that time in his kiss, grinding just slightly with his purchase.

Each medicinal breath made Alec feel a little more human, and a little less mortal. He felt the strength returning to his body, and his mind clearing. Magnus' growing grin was much more easily seen, though still a little confusing; at least as far as Alec's gut was telling him, with a new type of twisting.

"How do you feel Blue eyes?" The question was spoken with a little laugh as Magnus sat up straight and let the last of the herbs burn out, resting on a metal basin that collected the ashes.

"Better." Alec replied, slowly trying to right himself in the bed. Strong arms assisted him, hands drawing over his skin, inspecting, and collecting the black dressings that fell from his uncovered abdomen onto the white linens.

"Is that all?" Magnus grinned. "Pity." With a flick of his fingers even the dressings vanished with a sweet charcoal smoke. Alec felt his stomach flop again, and not because of the poison.

"Shall I call your sister back in then?" Magnus cocked his head, yellow eyes quite clear as they took in Alec's form.

"Isabelle is here?"

"She is, I just told her she had to leave while I was working, bad juju and all." Magnus continued to smile, a predatory smirk that suited his eyes and whole demeanor. "Let me get her."

Alec doubted that Magnus had even made it to the door before Isabelle came bursting through. If it had been him (not withstanding that he probably wouldn't have left her alone with the warlock), he would have been waiting just outside that door, eavesdropping, waiting for any indication he could enter. Her arms wrapped him tightly, tears wet on her face pressing into the bare skin of his shoulder.

"Now be careful, I've only just put him back together little Shadow hunter." Magnus admonished Isabelle's fervor. "And no using those runes of yours on him for a few more hours yet. He's still too weak to take on that kind of bodily stress."

"What can I do?"

"He should eat, and rest."

"I'll go fix him something." Isabelle began, but Alec cut her off with a sharp,

"No."

Magnus' ever-present grin curled up the right side of his face.

"Perhaps I can take care of that for you my dear, you should stay with your brother." Relief washed over Alec; he loved his sister, but he didn't think that in his current state that he could ingest her food and maintain any semblance of composure.

"Thank you so much for coming to save my brother." Isabelle gushed.

"It was my pleasure little Shadow hunter. I would not have wanted to see this one," he gestured down to Alec, "passing away prematurely. We've only just met."

"How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh, you'll get my bill one of these days."

Isabelle looked a little ashen.

"It is always good to have friends, even little ones such as yourselves. And speaking of boys, where is that other companion of yours, the blond one?"

"Jace?"

"Yes, that one."

"I don't know, I haven't been paying much attention since we brought Alec back here. I should probably go and look for him. He'll want to know that you're all right Alec." She patted her brother carefully on the shoulder, and dashed off.

"Bundle of energy that one." Magnus commented as she disappeared.

"She always has been, can't sit still. That's why she makes such a good Shadow hunter. She's quick on her feet."

"I imagine she'll be back in a moment, I'll go and get you something to eat."

Before leaving though, Magnus leaned in towards Alec once again, placing a hand atop his cheek, and cupping it very gently as he once again brought his mouth down to Alex's. The touch was soft; parting Alec's lips with a gentle urgency, tongue whetting his with a careful curl and depth. They shared several slow breaths together before the warlock again pulled away.

"What was that for?" Alec whispered.

"Fun." Was the low rumble in Magnus' chest, very much like a big cat might make, as he also left the room.

Alec felt his entire body tremble and he closed his eyes to try to settle himself before someone returned to find him nearly completely undone.

It was Magnus who returned to Alec first, bearing a tray of stew and a hunk of bread. He sat down beside the bed, and set the tray carefully on the bedclothes, just beside Alec's long legs.

"Try to eat something." He urged.

"It smells wonderful. Thank you."

Magnus offered up the spoon, but when Alec tried to grasp it properly his hands shook so much that he couldn't keep the food on it.

"Allow me then Blue eyes." Magnus broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the broth, bringing it to Alec's mouth. The younger man bit into it, and closed his eyes as he chewed, the flavors blended into ambrosia as he ate. He took another piece from Magnus' fingers, and then another; the Warlock smiling thoughtfully as he did.

"How did you make something so amazing in such a short span of time?" Alec asked when he took a pause from swallowing.

"A special magic, and the tenderloin from your refrigerator, and a very dusty bottle of red wine from someone's collection. I imagine someone will have something to say about its absence. But I'm glad you are enjoying it. Let me get you a spoonful of the meat now."

Alec was taking spoonfuls from Magnus when Isabelle returned, she was so upset however, that she didn't seen to take notice of the blush that rose in her brother's cheeks.

"I can't find Jace, or Clary either. Even Hodge seems to be gone. And the Library is a disaster. I fear something terrible has happened to them Alec." She was wringing her hands with the frustration of not being able to see a solution to what presented itself as a serious problem.

"A fight?"

"I don't know, I think so, but I can't find a trace of anyone. And Hodge can't leave, I looked everywhere Alec." The words tumbled out of her mouth as the concern overflowed her mind. Magnus tried to calm her with a voice that fairly dripped of composure.

"Well little Shadow hunter, there is little the two of you can do right now. Alec here needs to rest, and as you have no idea where to look for your friends, I think it best that you remain here until someone returns to tell you what has happened. At least until morning and Alec is stronger. Is there anyone else you can call?"

"Our parents are out of the country."

"No other adults here to care for you?"

"We don't need caring for." Isabelle protested.

"Well right now at least one of you does. Go and contact your parents, I will remain with you both until someone returns, and I shall check the wards on the Institution to ensure that nothing and no one untoward comes to pay a visit until you know what has become of everyone."

"Thank you." Alec reached out a hand and covered the one Magnus had let drop to the bedclothes. "We both appreciate your help."

"Good then. Girl, go and make your calls, and then we shall see what we can do around here to sort out this mess."

Reviews are love.


End file.
